


高级快感 Ⅰ

by junghoo2815



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junghoo2815/pseuds/junghoo2815
Kudos: 14





	高级快感 Ⅰ

冷峻，不苟言笑，这就是李东海第一次见到男人的感觉。他带着物理学家身上同有的自命不凡的叛逆的诗人情怀和掩饰不掉的古板。可是李东海不知道这仅仅是他看到的假象罢了。

两个人约定在市中心的某家酒店见面，李赫宰贴心地告诉了他房间号，以及这个酒店在几楼的哪个位置他定了哪个位置可以享用晚餐。

“选修了物理吗？”李赫宰上下打量着这个好奇而有些拘谨的青年。

“不……不，我主修平面设计。”

两个人的第一次见面高雅而有仪式感。

氤氲香气的餐厅，昏黄不清的灯光。红酒选的是李赫宰去欧洲研学时从葡萄酒庄带回来的佳酿。

怎么看也不像是马上就要一起滚在床上翻云覆雨的人。

李东海觉得自己都要醉在男人看向自己暧昧又赤裸的目光里了。

1.【蝴蝶之所以被万千痴人垂涎，是因为它有着浑然天成的对称的美学】

李赫宰在床第之事上保留着物理学者的小心，刚才男孩趴在他肩膀上小声地说自己已经清洗过了，待会能不能一直看着他的脸做。实话实说他被男孩的浪漫与坦诚刺激到了，但想到男孩是初次，为了让他减少点扩张的痛苦，还是要求他趴在床上背对着自己。

李东海一丝不挂，后穴因为害怕正在微微颤抖。两只白嫩的胳膊撑着床也在打颤，优美的背部曲线和突出的蝴蝶骨让李赫宰眼红。

他着魔地吻着那块凸起的骨头，细细磨吮，直到脆弱的皮肤承受不起微微泛红才放过。“宝贝儿，你的蝴蝶骨真的好漂亮。”李赫宰把自己贴近男孩，热气故意喷洒在男孩看起来十分敏感的脖子上。

那里确实如想象般好逗弄，李东海痒得到处躲。“先生……”男孩的声音都染上了让人心软的哭腔，“我真的怕痒……”眼睛里不知不觉蓄满泪水，他回过头去望着那个正在在手指上抹着润滑液的男人，被美人软软地一瞪，李赫宰的邪火不知怎的就上来了。

奈何男孩的后穴看起来太娇弱了，他只能耐着性子给男孩充分扩张。

处子的后穴紧到连半个手指也很难伸进去。感受到那人儿不适的扭动，李赫宰开始慢慢地从李东海的尾椎开始亲吻，男孩被直接刺激地尖叫出声，“先生，不要这样……嗯……真的不行……”为了躲避那人亲吻带来的痒感，他不住地摇晃着纤细的腰肢，而这在捕猎者的眼里就好像是求欢的信号。

李赫宰趁机塞入整根手指，男孩体内热情的肠肉将他的手指紧紧地围住。“呜……”男孩渐渐适应了这种被异物侵入的感觉，偷偷地摇着屁股开始自己寻求快感。

“啪！”手印毫不留情地落在左侧白皙的屁股上。“啪！”又一个手印与之对称，这是物理学家艺术的惩罚。“本来还想让宝贝儿少点痛苦，是不是我动作太慢了让我们宝贝儿着急了，嗯？”

被一位初次见面的男人打屁股真的不是什么很好的体验，李东海羞耻地把自己埋在蜷曲的胳膊里：“呜……先生不要这样，我，我难受……”被李赫宰故意冷落的男孩的性器吐着透明的前液高高地挺起，他将那个浑身上下都红透了的人儿翻了个身。

“会接吻吗？”“不会，唔……”男人用牙齿细细摩挲着李东海饱满的唇，舌头恶劣地在李东海敏感的上颚来回滑弄。男孩忍不住轻哼出声，好不容易躲开李赫宰热情的吻。“呼，先生，太刺激了……”他换着气，平坦的胸膛上缀着红缨随着胸腔上下起伏，李赫宰随即捏住一个含在嘴里。感受着那颗小珠在自己的嘴里不断变挺，李赫宰如愿以偿地听到了美人儿难耐婉转的呻吟。

“宝贝儿，你叫得真的很好听。”

就这样李东海的后穴渐渐容纳了三根手指，初次尝试的脆弱的肠道不允许李赫宰有大动作。

2.【古人之云大道至简，留白就是对欲望最优的解答。】  
不得不说李东海身上的皮肤质层薄极了，李赫宰将自己的鼻尖当作画笔，在男孩平坦的小腹上来回游走。

李东海被身上细碎的痒感和下体渐强的痛感刺激得扬起脖颈，趁机咬住他的喉结，李赫宰的尖牙就直白地刺在男孩敏感的皮肤上。像是叼着猎物的狮子，李赫宰似乎对东海的这处异常着迷，李东海正呜咽着想躲开，身体却突然像触了电一般，李赫宰终于找到了那处能让他的宝贝儿爽到飞天的隐蔽的点。

他看着李东海整个人开始止不住地颤抖，摇着头推着他的胳膊想要拒绝这太汹涌的奇妙的快感，但男人并不给他拒绝的机会。

一只大手强势地按住那痉挛的腹部，另一只手变本加厉地顶弄那处。“先生…先生求你…不要了啊…”前列腺带来冗长持久的高潮让李东海眼里的水汽凝结顺着眼角滑了下来，“啧…我们东海真的是被哥哥用手指就能操高潮啊。”

李赫宰将自己的性器和东海的贴在一起摩擦，初尝情事的小男孩哪里受得了这样的刺激，没蹭几下就软软叫着射了出来。

男人在那薄得几乎就要透明的皮肤上留下了一枚鲜红的吻痕，看起来就好像是中世纪精美包装信封上面奢华的火漆。

男孩为他打开的身体就像一幅画，那一枚吻就是大片空白幻想里唯一的颜色。

“宝贝儿，好好想想待会我插进去了要叫我什么，先生是不行的哦。”李赫宰摩挲着李东海的耳垂，“唔……那我叫哥哥好不好？”李东海环住男人的脖子，有些迫不及待地献上自己的嘴唇。

真是黏人的小甜心。李赫宰笑着回应他生涩而果断的吻，他知道只要舔弄他的上颚，李东海就会因为怕痒而到处磨蹭。“宝贝儿，哥哥很干净，不戴套好不好？”李赫宰觉得自己像一个诱拐小孩的老变态，用着恶劣的手法让男孩渐渐地软下来，失去思考的能力。他不紧不慢地揉搓着李东海刚过了不应期的性器，看着他在自己的手里又慢慢地变大，李赫宰的下体已经涨得爆炸了。

饱满的头部探入湿热的后穴，不同于触感，敏感的性器立刻感受到了随着呼吸张合的紧致的体感，随后一入到底——李赫宰真的憋的太久了。

李东海被顶的不轻，抓着男人的胳膊喘着气缓解不适，李赫宰铁心地放慢了速度，想让身下的人好好感受他性器跳动的热度。

要死了……

男人性器上凸起的筋络慢慢研磨着被撑到透明的穴口。瘙痒让李东海不住地夹紧那处，“哥哥…我好难受…”李东海看着男人可怖的家伙在自己的后穴抽插。

“啧，宝贝儿，有点诚意啊。”看着男孩泛着雾气充满迷茫的眼睛，李赫宰细心引导，“说点好听的，哥哥就满足你。”

“哥哥你真的好坏……呜”敏感点被狠狠地顶了一下，李东海感觉他更想要了。“哥哥，给我你的肉棒嘛……”撒娇的语气让人听着心颤，李赫宰开始全力攻击着那个点。

李东海被顶得七荤八素，张着嘴却只能随着顶弄发出丝丝气音。“啊哥哥…哥哥…”他的大脑一片空白，舒服了除了单音字节的呻吟便只剩下胡乱地抓着床单叫人哥哥。李东海抓住自己被冷落许久的性器开始上下套弄，前后双重快感让他抛开了羞耻感，放声浪叫着不带丝毫作态。

“宝贝，你夹的好紧，是不是被哥哥操得爽死了？”李赫宰早就没了本身物理学者的高雅举止，他现在整颗心都集中在身下那个红着眼睛为他呻吟的人儿身上。

“啊…哥哥…哥哥…哥哥……唔嗯”不同于射精的像女人一样的持续性高潮让李东海爽得直翻白眼，仰起脖子就要向李赫宰讨吻。

李赫宰也乐得满足这只小猫，他更用力地顶弄，一边和东海的小舌纠缠，终于顶弄了几十下后，射在了那处销魂的地方。

“先生，你真的好棒……”昏暗的灯光下李赫宰看到男孩白皙的胸膛上下起伏。  
“宝贝儿，你也是。”

—FIN.—


End file.
